The champion of Great Red
by AKAssassin
Summary: Naruto a half devil half angel, descendant of the original Lucifer is back from his 17 year dream sleep and is now proclaimed as the champion of Great Red. Follow him as he paves his way in this new world. Strong but still normal naruto in comparison to other powerful beings. Harem, it won't be dxd if it wasn't a harem. Lemons will be there but much later in the story #ON HIATUS #
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own any character I use in this story as they belong to their respective owners.**

 **So on with the story :-)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

######(((((((((((((#######

A young boy could be seen on the top of a 20 story building in Tokyo. Standing at the very edge, where even a single step could end his life. This boy is none other than Ikki Kurogane , a scrawny looking teen with deep blue eyes filled with hatred and remorse. He had pale blond hair which was sticking to his scalp due to sweat from running from a government facility. The boy was here in an act of self preservation. He couldn't bear the pain in his heart, it almost felt like his heart was bleeding. All his life had been a big shitty lie. All of it had been an experiment by the government to test his abilities and keep him under their wraps. Just today he found out his true name, project X is what they had named him. The name itself sounded like it had come right out of a cliché sci-fi movie. Apparently he was the lone survivor of the genesis program in which 3,000 infants were injected with a serum which could hypothetically increase the Child's thinking power to ten times of that of a normal human and increase his intelligence to astounding levels. But all good things come at a price and the price of this one was that there was one in a trillionth chance of surviving the serum a it put extreme pressure on the genetic makeup of the child. Even if a child survives the initial stages, he would be mentally unstable for at least 15 years. It had been 17 years since the project and he was the only survivor of the inhuman project. The government had destroyed the serum as it had been proven after thousands of tests that he was the ony human capable of withstanding the serum. To keep him stable the scientists had kept him in a world of dreams.

All his life had come to an end when one night after sleeping he had woken up in a strange room filled with eerie scientific equipment. On his head was a strange helmet with a visor on his eyes(visor from sword art online). All of it reeked of conspiracy

'What the hell is all this and what am I doing here' was the first thought of the blond in the real world. He with some effort removed the visor from his head and got up from a simple bunk bed he had spent his last 17 years sleeping. He spotted a man in priest robes sleeping soundly on a chair near his bed. He silently moved to the man and put his hand on the mans head to check if he was truly sleeping or not. He was suddenly assaulted with the memories of he man. Which led him to unveil the truth of his life an running from the place to the tower at which's very edge he was standing now.

The boy just wanted all of it to end so he took the step which hurled him down the tower, a step which would change the whole world. The boy surprisingly noted he could calculate the time left for him to become a bloody stain on the ground he could even calculate the speed at which he was hurling down the tower. ' It must be due to the increased activity and capacity of my brain' the boy silently thought while waiting for his upcoming demise. As the world went on in a whirlpool of colors and he approaches the ground, just as he was a inch from the ground his world was overtaken by a bright crimson flash and he was deposited into a world of lava and fire. A gigantic western dragon could be seen looming over him, his size almost as big as big town.

"Hello hatchling " bellowed the dragon his voice threatening to burst his eardrums. Edward did not know whether it was his near death experience or the trauma of his life being an illusion, but he was not at all startled.

"hello dragon san how are you today" asked the nonchalant blonde.

The dragon was astonished, not only was the boy talking to him casually as if talking to an old friend but he also seemed totally in ease with a humongous dragon looming over him in an unknown dimension. This made the deal the dragon was going to make with him even more interesting.

"I am doing fine hatchling, but what are you doing, wasting away your life like that " asked the dragon his voice echoing in the premises of the makeshift dimension.

"I have nothing to live for dragon san, all my life has been a big lie, nothing was as it seemed. All of it was fragmented to appease me and to restrain me for the scientists to unravel the mystery behind my survival. " replied the depressed blond while thinking about his past life. "I only regret not meeting my birth parents and not seeing what the real world was like. Care to tell me why have you brought me here " asked the blond curiously.

"you are here because I decided to save you at the last moment. I have a preposition for you. There is a whole new world out there for you to explore. Filled with Devils, angels, dragons, fallen angles, God and many more. I would like to make a deal with you,but first let me transfer the basic details of this world to your mind." repliedthe dragon as he started transferring information to the blond's mind.

Edward suddenly drops on his knees due to acute pain. As his mind was being assaulted by information the dragon was watching him curiously with mild amazement. He had thought that the boy would drop down unconscious due to the strain on his mind by the information being implanted in it. It seemed the serum truly worked as no being below **ultimate class** would be able to withstand the strain on mind this process created.

"did you have to put it all in my head in one go" growled the angry blond as he regained his bearings.

"Well...it was the only way I guess..."replied a sheepish looking dragon. That is if a large dragon like him could actually look sheepish.

"you are lying, I can feel it" accused the blond.

" well there was a way but it takes a lot of time and there is no fun in that" said a grinning dragon.

"you know you are a bastard right."stated the blond while calming himself.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed the dragon his voice actually shaking the whole dimension, giving proof of his unchallenged might. "This is the first time a mortal had the gal to call me _**A BASTARD,**_ as you say. I can already feel the mayhem and chaos that will follow your path" said the dragon with mirth in his voice. The blond to his credit did not reply to the comment, his mind doing its best to cope with the sudden flux of information.

From what the dragon had put in his mind he deduced a simple base of this world. The dragon in front of him is the Great Red, the dragon god of dreams and imagination also dubbed as the strongest being on the world. The only challenge to this claim were two beings Trihexia 66 also called as the dragon god of apocalypse and Ophis the dragon god of infinity. Trihexia 66 was sealed by the biblical God during great war and Ophis just wanted her silence in the dimensional gap. Ophis and Great Red always clashed for the possession of dimensional gap which always ended in a draw as Great red could simply imagine his power to be equal to infinity and fight her to stand still. God was killed by the demon lords and fallen angels in the Great War. The four satans in turn were killed by the current maos of the devil society. The fallen side also suffered great losses in the Great War. Devils to use evil pieces to increase their population. "Are there any more thing to know" asked the blond

"Well there still is more about you and your past, you are a half devil, half angle. Born by the mating of a high class devil named Minato Uzumaki and a 10 winged angle named kushina. Your birth name is Naruto Uzumaki. You are also the heir to the Lucifer clan as Uzumaki was a sub clan of Lucifer clan. Before you were born, your father sealed your power so no one could identify your heritage. But he plan back fired when kokabeil, Valper Galilee with a army of rogue fallen angles attacked your family leaving only you alive. Valper a rogue priest then under the government performed the project genesis which leads us to this situation." Answered the dragon.

Naruto was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, anger, hate, astonishment, sadness, all were pooling in the depth of his mind. All this had happened because of those two bastards. He was going to kill them very slowly and painfully, he would make sure that they pay for their folly. After calming down Naruto asked the question which was bugging his mind for some time" so what 's the deal you were talking about ".

"Well I was thinking if you would like to become my champion and doing missions for me and I would give you 4 wishes in return for your services. If you accept I would reverse the timeline to that of 8 years before so you can safely enter the devil society as the heir to Uzumaki and Lucifer clan." Stated Great Red.

Naruto though about the deal, it was a pretty good deal which would help him secure his base at the devil society."well ill take the deal as for wishes I would like to ….

* * *

 _ **line break:**_

Stark blue eyes, as deep as an ocean were unveiled by the lids encasing them. The beholder of these eyes stared at the pale white ceiling of his room. His thoughts were a mess, he did not want to come back to this world. The world filled with with hate towards him, where he was called the **Worst One** in the family. The feeling of being unwanted, of being ignored completely by your family just because you were not a power house like all the other family members. He just wanted to escape from this world.

"Hey bro what do I call you, calling you The Great Red every time I talk to you would be pretty stupid."asked Naruto his mind still deep in thoughts.

"Well I did have a name ,before every one started calling me Great Red. Blaze was the name given to me on birth, you could call me that." answered the dragon now renamed as blaze. It was first time someone called him a bro or even a friend sincerely. All the other beings either wanted his power or considered him as an enemy. He was deeply moved by the fact that Naruto considered him his bro. Being in the dimension gap for so long had made him yearn for friendly contact with other beings.

"It's a awesome name it really suits you blaze" Naruto beamed at him.

"when are we gonna leave for the real world Naruto" Blaze was getting bored in this fake world he seriously wanted to start their journey in the real world. He wanted to train Naruto before his entrance in hell.

This statement led Naruto to again think about his past in this world and his future or should he call it past as he had jumped 10 years backwards in time. Before going to the real world he had a question and a request depending on blaze's answer to his question. "Hey Blaze can you transfer a being from this world to the real world" Naruto really wanted blaze to answer in a yes.

"Well I can but doing so with giving you powers would drain me exponentially. I would not be able to do anything major for at least 10 years as I have to fight Ophis occasionally for the possession of the dimension gap." Blaze would do this for Naruto as Naruto was his first friend and his bro.

"sorry for asking this but want to use my last wish to revive my sister in the real world. She is the only one who loved me when all others abandoned me" his sister was the only one who did not despise him for being the worst one and she tried to support him in every step of his life. He could never, even in his worst dreams leave his sister in this world as this world would crumble down into nothing as soon as he left it.

"OK I'll bring your sister so you can discuss things with her." Blaze knew about his past and he understood his decision.

A bright crimson flash appeared in the center of the room. In the midst of the flash appeared a 9 year old girl. The girl looked mature for her age, she had grayish white hair hazel green eyes. Her hair was chopped down to a tomboyish look which still made her look extremely cute.

"what is the meaning of this Onii-chan?" screamed the white haired girl as he tried to cover her body with her hands but to no avail as her curves spilled out of her hands.

Naruto on the other hand was on the floor with a massive nose bleed. His mind still coping with the fact that he had seen his sis in her birthday suit.

In the meanwhile in Naruto's mind space blaze was laughing so hard he had toppled over on seeing the hilarious expression on Naruto's face. He had just wanted to prank him but he never thought it would be so funny.

"Shizuku, it is not what it seems like. I just wanted to talk to you. I did foresee it would happen. I did not mean to see you in this state…." Naruto's mouth kept sprouting gibberish as he tried to explain himself"

"it is not like I mind you seeing me like this, it is just that it happened so suddenly I did not know what to do…." Shizuku knew how much her brother had suffered due to their family. She had made it her life goal to give her brother all the love he needed.

Naruto on seeing that the situation was getting out of hand decided to explain the situation to her.

-#-line break-#-

Shizuku on knowing the situation had only one reply." Brother, I will always follow you even if I have to go to hell with you" she meant every word she spoke as she knew that their next location was hell itself. She would gladly lay down her life for Naruto without even a single thought.

Seeing the determination in her eyes Naruto smiled gently making Shizuku blush. To her Naruto's smile made him look even more handsome.

"let's do it bro" Naruto spoke with determination in his voice.

"You know Naruto, when I revive her in the real world she will no longer be your sister as she would be reborn as a dragon" Blaze spoke laying emphasis on sister part.

Naruto knew very well what Blaze was implying. He knew his sister had not so sisterly feelings for him but it was a discussion for another time.

And just like that they faded from the dream world with a crimson flash. This day marked the start of their voyage in the Holy demonic world. It could be called as their new birthday in a new world.

 **So this is my first story in highschool dxd** **and that too from my new account…**

 **This cliffhanger is for your advice on his wishes 3 of which will be powers and one will be something secret.**

 **some fo my ideas are**

 **1\. Dragon body essentially creating his body half dragon ¼ angle ¼ devil. And unlimited possibilities with it.**

 **2\. Cloning and immediate ability of Naruto but without chakra as it would make him a op and his clones will be way more durable.**

 **3\. Itto sura from chivalry of a failed Knight**

 **4\. Gaming ability. I don't know I may do it if I get more than 100 votes.**

 **5\. Unlimited blade works from fate stay Knight.**

 **6\. Alchemy from fullmetal alchemist. It will be pretty powerful.**

 **7\. Power of creation. Same as unlimited blade works but in it he can create any thing but the more powerfull the creation the more power and time needed to create it.**

 **9\. Photographic memory and ultimate aptitude in magic and very large magic reserves. I like this one as it is very dynamic power.**

 **{** **A new power has been added due to recommendation of Trollerbear}**

 **10\. power to see the mathematical calculations in magic circles, to alter them, to perform magic just by calculating in mind without magic circle. Similar to that in (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei.)**

 **I knew something was missing in powers, the whole point of all the experiment and shit was some mind related power and I hadn't put it in the choice. So here is a new power and its pretty much permanent if you want to change it give me a very good reason and I would think about it**

 **I** **f you have any other power put it in a review or pm me and ill update the chapter.**

 **You have to choose any three powers and pm or review the chosen powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So im back after the long wait. I did some major changes in the chapters. Chapter 1 and 2 have been merged together. Chapter 3 has been rewritten and has been re named as chapter 2. So old viewers should re read this chapter if they want to understand what is going in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience but i had to do it for the story.**_

 **This chapter starts the plot and it will also tell you why he will battle Sirzechs and his father. In this story Naruto will be strong but he will not use all his power in favour of training himself and keeping it a surprised for his enemies to give him a edge in battle. He also has most of his power sealed by the Indian god Shiva due to reasons which will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Naruto's powers will be revealed one by one so keep voting for your favorite power.**

 **BUT FIRST WITH THE REVIEWS AND THE POLL:**

 **Nitish Rana: thanks bro.**

 **grx1318: duly noted.**

 **Seiryuukou: done.**

 **bladetri: thanks...**

 **ortizale317: maybe...**

 **Guest and 1: duly noted**

 **god of all: thanks**

 **Kintama77: Shizuku Kurogane not in the Harem poll because it is permanent and is not up for poll as she is already chosen. This is not the ideal world of chivalry of a failed knight as Stella was not there in the dream world and many other things were different which will be revealed afterwards.**

 **KingZeRoPL: of course she will be**

 **Dragoncyber22: thanks**

 **jonnywolf: thanks and you can chose the harem girls in the poll.**

 **phv1993: Same here. Names are corrected and if you find any other mistake, it would be appreciated if you pointed it out again.**

 **Guest: Duly noted**

 **White-Wolf007: It was a technical problem, it's solved now. You can vote now.**

 **Now the result of poll:**

1 Kuroka

55 6%

2 Ravel Phenex

43 5%

3 Gabriel

42 5%

4 Rias Gremory

41 5%

5 Serafall Leviathan

41 5%

6 Sona Sitri

40 4%

7 Yasaka

40 4%

8 Akeno Himejima

38 4%

9 Rossweisse

32 3%

10 Irina Shidou

31 3%

11 Tiamat

31 3%

12 Koneko Toujou

30 3%

13 Kunou

26 3%

14 Xenovia Quarta

25 3%

15 Lady Phenex

24 2%

16 Asia Argento

23 2%

17 Xuelan

22 2%

18 Momo Hanakai

21 2%

19 Raynare

20 2%

20 Le Fay Pendragon

17 2%

21 Yubelluna

16 1%

22 Seekvaira Agares

15 1%

23 Grayfia Lucifuge(already chosen)

14 1%

24 Tsubaki Shinra

14 1%

25 Kalawarner

10 1%

26 Griselda Quarta

9 1%

27 Jeanne

9 1%

28 Katerea Leviathan

9 1%

29 Valerie Tepes

6 0%

30 Valkyrie

6 0%

 **:THE START**

-########-DURING THE CIVIL WAR IN HELL-########-

A man or you can call a noble devil could be seen ravaging a silver haired woman. His manhood plunging in and out of the 13 or so aged girl without mercy. The look on the girls was of resignation as if she had given up on life itself. The man who was reaping the girl both mentally and physically was none other than Sirzechs -soon to be Lucifer- as he called himself. In back ground similar scene was happening with the women or girls of territories under lucifuge clan and other similar clans which had allied them selves with the weakened four original Satans. It was the aftermath of the civil war. The new generation of devils had won, the new devils had taken up to them selves to fulfill their carnal desires on the Battle field right after victory. Thousands of women and girls were being robbed of their purity and sanity on the wretched battlefield. Serafall Leviathan the fourth Mao who had fought for the new devil community was horrified by the scene which played in front of her all the soldiers proved why the were called evil in the bible. Only a hand full of them controlled themselves and one of them was ZekramBael, his student was also capable of restraining himself, the student was also known as AjukaAstaroth soon to be a Mao. He wanted to murder Sirzechs right now for killing his only love, Lucina sister of Grayfia. He had decisively made Grayfia his queen by first killing her then reviving her with a evil piece. He knew that it was not the right time to extract revenge not when Sirzechs was at his best. But he knew he did not need to do any thing, by killing Lucina he had made Grayfia heiress to Lucifuge clan because of which only a Lucifer can marry her now as per the rule created by the original Lucifer to protect his favorite servant clan from being took over by other clan through marriage, even Sirzechs could not change the scene was similar to the previous civil war that the devils had years ago between a group of clans from 72 pillars forming alliances against each other.

-§§§§§§§ Civil war before the great war§§§§§§§-

A civil war had blown off in hell between two groups one wanted devils to control humanity the other wanted to leave it be. The ones who were against using humanity were the Phenex, Bael, Sitri and Uzumaki. Against Gremory, Belial, Andromalius, Astaroth. Phenex, Bael, Sitri at that time were servant house of Uzumaki as was Lucifuge as Uzumaki was the only sub clan under Lucifer clan due to them being direct descendant of Lucifer and an unknown entity. On loosing the war because of minimal support and many of the devils living in their states being dead and their women raped till death even children were not spared. The heiresses of the three clans were the most beautiful women in the devil society named VenelanaBael, MoneraPhenex, Elescia Sitri. They knew they would be forced to marry the heirs of the rival clans to save their clans but they made a complex spell which put their wombs in lock down making them incapable of child could only be opened by th heir of the Uzumaki clan. This was done to save their clans from being controlled by the rival clans. But the plan back fired Zeoticus Gremory married Belial took over Sitri name and clan to control it. Norman Andromalius took over the Phenex name and clan to control it. It was thought that the Uzumaki clan had gone extinct during the war.

Hundreds of years after that incident the heirs could not have kids, the history had been changed after the first civil war erasing the civil war from the history books nobody knew about it other than those who took part in it. To continue the clan anti human heirs. Had to take underhanded measures like adoption, conceiving children with one of their harem members and then adopting them, essence birth in which the kids were born of single parent rather than two. Sirzechs and Rias for example were the result of a affair between a banished Bael woman and Zeoticus Gremory. Serafall Leviathan was born by essence birth by Elescia Sitri, same goes for Sona Sitri. The current heirs of the Phenex clan were a result of an affair between Norman and the little sister of MoneraPhenex named DelphinePhenex which were then were adopter by blood by a blood ritual. For the first starting years the three heiresses were constantly abused but after some years they started fighting back and the only reason they had not left their husband was their sense of loyalty to their clans.

BUT NO MORE A NEW ERA WAS COMING THE WHOLE SUPERNATURAL WORLD COULD FEEL IT AND THEY SOON WOULD BE FREED FROM THEIR PRISONS.

***************££££££££ WITH Naruto £££££££££**************

A bright light entered a quite normal looking house which had minimal furniture which consisted of a study table and chair, a bean bag to relax, a bed with a bed post and lamp nothing else as if the room was just made for sleeping and studying. A boy no more than 17 opened his color changing eyes direction which changed color if you looked from a different direction. His hair was blond with red high lights. His face as if sculpted out of the finest marble. His body that of a Olympic swimmer. Strangely on his back was a tattoo of a large trident which almost covered his back. Sleeping right next to him was a buxom girl with a face of a goddess her long grey hair covering her naked body. Her head resting on one of his arms, a peaceful smile on her face. Naruto smiled on seeing that.

It had been7 years since his arrival to this world. Since then he and Shizuku had been all around the world 🌍 including Heaven, Olympus, dimension gap, Grigori head quarters and just about every where he could gain potential allies. He had been preparing on taking control of hell one day but he knew it would take a lot of time maybe even a hundred years or it could happen in a year. All he knew was that he had to tread carefully and handle every situation delicately. This is the reason he was here to make friends with the sister of the bastard of the century Aka Sirzechs mother fucking -not any more- Lucifer as he was the head of the Lucifer and Uzumaki clan. Yes he knew about all he had done to his clan. He knew all the carefully hidden secrets of all the prominent members in hell. Today was the day when he would start his journey in the demonic world which he had so carefully evaded till now to prepare for his plans for hell.

"Shizuku wake up, is time for school" waking her up from her slumber was one of the hardest things as she slept like a rock. Naruto gently nudged her head, trying to wake her up.

"butNaru-chan I don't want to do to school it will be boring"

"Neither do I, but we have to go, if we want our plan to be successful "

"hai-haiNaru-chan no need to be so angry" replied Shizuku who still was trying to cope with the bright lightning in the room.

" HayNaru-chan why are we living in such a house when we can afford to by the whole town" Shizuku never understood why her ex- brother did unpredictable things like this.

"Because we don't want to draw unwanted attention. Which we would get if we got a big residence in a devil owned town. If that happened then someone would come after you for the power you have like last time…" Naruto spoke with a chiding tone. All the time she had spend with her she still did not understand politics or tactics.

Shizuku pouted, her eyes widening and her lower lip trembling slightly indicating she was close to crying. In all Naruto felt as if he had kicked a super cute puppy and then burnt it alive.

Naruto hurriedly embraced the pouting girl comforting her speaking sorry again and again.

"sorry I reminded you of that incident, I did not mean to. You should know I do not blame you for it."

"but you still got hurt because of me" said Shizuku stubbornly.

"Hush now Shizuku, its over don't think about the past. And you might want to cover yourself"Replied Naruto with a snicker. Shizuku squealed and hurried down to the bathroom to fresh up and to hide her embarrassed face from Naruto. Naruto smiled, Shizuku every time sneaked into his bed at night and squealed embarrassed by her behavior, it had become some sort of a routine for them.

=-line break-=

After getting ready and eating the heavenly food made by Shizuku. Both embarked to their school. On the way many people stared at them, many whispered things about them. But it did not make them uncomfortable as they were accustomed to it. When they reached the school Naruto came across many boundary fields to sense the supernatural and their intentions to their school. These fields could not even sense them, before coming back to Kuoh they had put cloaking spell which only Satan level beings could see through.

Their entry was a thing to remember all the girls stared at Naruto or glared at Shizuku similar thing happened with boys except 3 of them started calling at Naruto while eye raping Shizuku. Those three were the infamous perverted trio. Naruto and Shizuku ignored all this and continued on their way to the school office for their schedule.

Sona Sitri the president of student council or the current heir of Sitri clan saw the new transfer students making their way towards the office. 'I have seen the blond somewhere before ' thought sona.

"Tsubaki have Bennia(the grim reaper and knight in the light novels) follow the new transfer students. They are highly dangerous people, especially the blond " said Sona in her thinking pose.

" yes president " came a stiff reply from the queen. " If I may ask, why do you think that"

"I know the blond, he used to be my friend. He used to meet up with my sister secretly. They are hiding their presences as I cant sense any energy from them. Also the barriers should have notified us of their presences. We have to tread carefully now " Sona did not want them to be from supernatural so she could ask the blond to join her peerage while introducing them to the supernatural world.

_-_-_-_-_ line break%%%%%%%%%%

The introductions went pretty normal. They introduced themselves to their class, which went pretty good except at the time of questions when Issei asked Shizuku's breast size for which he got beaten so badly that he had to go to the nurse. The person who beat him senseless was none other than Naruto. He did not like it when people harassed girls especially when it came to Shizuku. People had started calling him _The Man_ for some unknown reason.

In the lunch break when Naruto was eating with Shizuku, he saw a red haired girl with heavenly or you could say devilish body fit for a succubus watching him intensely through the window pane of an old school building. He knew who it was but he let it slide, he knew they would ultimately recognise him so he thought he should introduce himself first to see thir reactions after seeing him after so long.

"Hey Shizuku, could you go home alone today. I have some work with the devils owning this town." Naruto said with a serious air around him.

"Are we in trouble Naruto" asked a scared Shizuku. She knew if the devil fraction finds out about brother then he would be in great trouble due to his seals. He can't even use 10% of his power right now.

" No-No Shizuku we aren't in trouble it's just that I want to meet some old friends. I don't want them to know about you right now. No need to be scared lill sis ."said Naruto while chuckling lightly.

" Ok, if you say so." Replied Shizuku while smiling. The bell rang and children started hurrying back to their classes.

" hey, go now I'll meet you at the house. I'm leaving now to meet them" Naruto sent her back to class . After a while Naruto spoke out aloud. " you can come out little girl. I know you are there."

A small blue haired girl came out with some of her hair framing her face and rest tied up in a plait behind her back. She was wearing a long hood which was pointed at the edges and covered her upper thighs. She was definitely a piece of work.

"How did you know i was there!" Exclaimed the blue haired girl while coming out.

"I'll tell you all about it, when we reach the council room."Said a chuckling Naruto. "Oh! While on the way please contact sona to assembl both Rias and her peerage too."

"Whaaat" screamed Bennia totally confused with the current turn of events ."You know about us. But how"she asked.

"Lets just go to the student council room. I'll explain it there, I don't want to explain two times it will be a head ache." Naruto started walking towards student council room with extremely confused Bennia following him.

As they reached the student council room, Naruto knew that every one was on alert inside the room so he had made preparations for it before hand. He knocked the door politely but the response which came was not so polite as the door was blasted out of the hinges on Naruto. But he knew this would happen so he had substituted himself with a clone as soon as he felt the killing intent inside.

"where did that Moron go!" screamed Rias. She had caught him off guard for the first time but it seems he escaped once more. It has always been like this they can never out smart him even Sona.

"we both know out smarting him is near impossible" stated Sona. She had long before accepted the fact that he was way smarter than both of them.

"yo fancy seeing you here. If I had known you were here I would bring gifts for you three." Came a voice from a boy sitting on the chair of the president of the student council. Obviously the boy was Naruto who had teleported inside the room while walking with Bennia. The members of both the clubs were Gaping at him like fishes, all of them except Rias,Koneko and Sona were thinking the same thing 'where the hell did he come from '. While the three of them had the same thoughts ' Damm that Lovable bastard'. " you know gifts like manga and Anime for the Otaku. Bdms out fit for…. ummm Ummm" he continue as Sona ran towards him like it was the end of the world and clamped his mouth with her hands, making him unable to speak. In the meanwhile Rias who was still near the door was flushed red, her face the seme color of her hair, she was brimming with anger. ' how could he reveal that to them, now every one will think low of me like my brother and stop talking to me.' Rias thought as tears started leaking tears without her concent as he was lost in thought about her brother.

On seeing her crying Naruto rushed to her and teleported them to the forest near the school. The whole group was astonished by the display of power as he did not use a magic circle to teleport. They were just about to go after the two when Koneko and Sona stopped them.

" He wont do any thing to her, he is our best friend. They need to talk this one out them selves, even if I want to help, I cant it is their moment . Now give them some privacy, they will come back soon. "Commanded Sona. She knew what this was all about and knew only Naruto could help her.

"yes" came a approving reply from Koneko. On seeing this the group settled down and waited for them to come.

 _ **^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^WITH NARUTO AND RIAS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

Naruto and Rias appeared on a dense grass bed in a clearing in the forest. Rias was crying softly on Naruto's chest while he spoke soothing words in her ear." Y-you le-eft me alone, you s-said you would help m-me. Why…why?" asked a sobbing Rias. It was clear she was hurting inside for a long time. She had kept all the negative emotions clamped inside her heart and just a single thought of her brother had lead them to explode outwards like a tsunami.

" I did that to find more about your brother, I had to find more about him after he forcibly made a marriage contract between you and that KFC. He knew you despised him with all you have but he still did it while removing you from the position of the heiress to the Gremory house and placed you at the hands of the Phenex house. You know I did if for you Red." Naruto expressed himself. While he could be a manipulator to his enemies but he could never see his loved ones in pain. He would do anything to relive their pain even if he had to take the blame.

"I found out quite a lot about him on my journey. And all of it is not good, would you still like to hear about him. Would you believe me when I told you…" Naruto said with a pained expression. He knew if he told he she would be break form inside from all the lies she had been fed upon.

"Don't you dare do this to me. If I did not listen then all these years of suffering without you would be for nothing. And of course I trust you with my life, I would blindly follow you to the depth of heaven(1) without even thinking about it. So tell me all of it. Spoke Rias with conviction shining in her eyes.

"all of it "

" yes all of it."

"You sure "

"yeesss"

"you realy want to…"  
"gods damm it tell me already you swine" snarled Rias. Naruto started chuckling on seeing this. Rias realize that Naruto again had brought her out of her foul mood my making her angry. She smiled on seeing this, the blond always helped her when she was feeling low. She would always stay with him forever to repay for all he had done for her.

Naruto then proceeded to tell her every thing about what he learnt. Her mother was not her real mother her real mother had been killed by the man she loved, her father so that he remained safe with their dirty little secret buried deep with her body. Her brother had assisted in her mothers murder so that he could prove his loyalty to her father. She also learnt about the crimes her brother did during the second civil war. She got to know about the first civil war and how her mother, lady phenex and lady Sitri were to marry Naruto after he announced his heritage.

He also told her that he was hiding some things from her but he said it was necessary as he had taken a oath not to reveal it till the time was right. She knew Naruto would never harm her so she did not question him.

Her thoughts were a mess while she disliked her father and brother for her treatment she could not help but utterly despise them now for their past actions. She was disgusted in herself for being related to those monsters.

Seeing her again in distress he hugged her tightly for a few minutes.

" hey Red i would hate to cut our moment short but a fallen angel is here and judging from power level she is a 6 winged and her energy signature seems similar to a friend of mine so ill have to check it out. Sorry ill come back to meet you Sona and Koneko in the evening." Naruto kissed her on her head softly and left without any indication of him ever being in first place.

" Why does he have to be so insufferable... " squealed Rias out loud.

"Oh! And tell Sona every thing and tell her i missed her too"Naruto appeared behind her startling her and then proceeded to vanish again.

" Naaarutooo!" Screamed Rias in frustration. She again noted that he had brought her her out of her inner suffering by angering her again.

 _ **-WITH NARUTO-**_

Naruto appeared on the bridge near the school. He made himself invisible so he could watch the interesting turn of events going on before him.

"w-would you… like to….umm…go on an d-date with me" asked the cute raven haired beauty.

Issei was in the seventh heaven, a super hot girl was asking him out. His mind filled with only one thought' im going to see real oppai. And mabe even do naughty things with them' Issei gave a creepy perverted giggle which disturbed the fallen angel greatly but she kept her act as she had a task to complete.

"o-of course yumma-chan" issei being the pervert he was could not see the disgusted look yumma was giving him.

" how about a date issei ummm... on Sunday if that suits you " asked yumma while obviously hiding her disgust with a convincing happy face.

"O-okay " Replied Issei with him being lost in perverted thoughts. They traded contacts and yumma started to leave.

" bye issei-kun"

" bye yumma-chan"

Leaving Issei behind he followed yumma and cornered her in an alley.

" yo Raynare, didn't think i would see you seducing a human kid"

"Who is there" snarled Raynare.

" i did not think you would forget me so soon Ray-chan" came a wining reply from the blond who reappeared in front f her. Raynare was shocked she could not believe her luck, the only man who could her and her sister had seemingly appeared in front of her from nowhere. She rushed to Naruto and jumped on him embracing him as tightly as she could. Tears flowing from her eyes like rainfall.

" whats it with crying girls and me today" grumbled Naruto. He also hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her.

" why are you here Ray, what happened " asked Naruto curiously. He knew she was not like other fallen angel who fell due to the 7 sins. But she and a group of people had fallen due to their lost of believe in the teachings of God after he did **that** act. After that many knew the truth about the true colors of God.

" M-my sister and friend are being held in prison by kokabeil in a anonymous place. H-he has gone rogue and has promised not to harm them and leave them after I kill the kid. I-i don't want to kill him b-but my friends are in danger." Raynare too was hurting like Rias, Naruto could not bear this. He gently held her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs and said " Don't cry Ray ill save them. You remember that I promised to protect you all my life. So don't fret I'll make every thing right but you will have to continue this act and gain the loyalty of kokabeil so you can identify his current location so that I can annihilate him for hurting you and Cammi."

" Do I have to kill the kid " asked Raynare with a pleading tone. She did not want to kill a innocent kid even if he was a massive pervert.

"I'll make arrangements to have Rias or sona reincarnate him" Naruto assured her.

" ok now go back to the church and act as if you are having fun." Naruto told her.

" how did you know I live in the church " Raynare asked suspiciously. She knew that his information network was larger than even grigori. So she wouldn't be surprised if he knew about her condition.

" oops" came a intelligent reply from the blond who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops. You knew but still refrained to contact me. You son of a bitch!" Screamed a extremely furious Raynare.

"I had planed on contacting you when you would try to kill the kid, so that i could kill two birds with a stone but you were hurting inside so i thought helping you is my priority." Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Ok I'll forgive you this time, but ya should get going. Bye see later" Raynare kissed naruto softly before leaving to the church. She definitely earned the seductiveness of fallen was left flushed and gaping behind.

 **[well that happened...]** Came a booming sound from a black gauntlet on this right hand. It looked exactly like the boosted gear with black metallic claws for fingers and red fang sprouting out from the sides. The gem on the gauntlet was of deep red almost crimson, the same color as that of the scales of Great Red. In all it looked as if some one had customized the boosted gear to its full potential making a ultimate badass gauntlet.

"So you decided to talk back after all this time"

 **[Well you weren't doing anything interesting after being sealed by Shiva except training so I thought leaving you to your own devices would be for the best.]**

"Ya ya I understand so wanna do some action" asked Naruto with unmatched excitement.

 **[What are we waiting for]** came a booming reply from the dragon.

.

 _ **So this is the end of chapter 2 hope you liked it R &R**_

 _ **Ps: dont forget to vote for powers and harem girls. For powers write in review or pm me. For harem there is a poll on my profile.**_

 _ **R &R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **So here is the new chapter of champion of great red. This chapter will tell us about Naruto's powers. The list of his first two powers will be given at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now with the harem poll.**

 **1 Kuroka**

 **68 6%**

 **2 Gabriel**

 **56 5%**

 **3 Serafall Leviathan**

 **56 5%**

 **4 Rias Gremory**

 **55 5%**

 **5 Yasaka**

 **55 5%**

 **6 Ravel Phenex**

 **54 5%**

 **7 Akeno Himejima**

 **51 5%**

 **8 Sona Sitri**

 **51 5%**

 **9 Tiamat**

 **42 4%**

 **10 Koneko Toujou**

 **40 3%**

 **11 Irina Shidou**

 **38 3%**

 **12 Rossweisse**

 **38 3%**

 **13 Xenovia Quarta**

 **35 3%**

 **14 Kunou**

 **32 3%**

 **15 Lady Phenex**

 **28 2%**

 **16 Asia Argento**

 **27 2%**

 **17 Raynare**

 **24 2%**

 **18 Xuelan**

 **23 2%**

 **19 Le Fay Pendragon**

 **22 2%**

 **20 Momo Hanakai**

 **21 2%**

 **The poll will be closing after the next chapter and i will have Rias betray Naruto for Issei at first before shipping them again.**

 **Please note Rias will not loose her v card to Issei Naruto will stop them before that.**

 **Now with the reviews:**

 **god of all: thanks**

 **Ryner510: noted**

 **fraxures: he will surely cause a massive uproar in the whole devil society.**

 **uzuuchi007: thanks**

 **Guest: thanks but i don't think ill add risers peerage to the harem.**

 **ss43: noted**

 **Anti bashing: i don't know... I have him as a insane Pervert right now.**

 **Pastor: I think not... He already has awesome powers.**

 **Also I have a challenge for you all if anyone can guess the true identity of his mother ill tell you the story 5 chapters ahead. I'll tell you this she was not a angel always she was tricked into being one by the biblical God, why and how will be explained further in the story. But ill give you a hint her species is a myth same a Dragons, they a magical beings and have grace and strength.**

 **So here I present you the third chapter of Champion Of Great Red:**

Sona was reminiscing about the day's events. Her best friend was back and it looked he would stay for a while. She never understood what the blond did, his actions were so erratic that you could never guess what he would do next. But one thing was sure he always had hundreds of counter measures if something goes wrong. Back when she had first met him he had defeated her in her own game. She still remembered the day.

-FLASH BACK-

It was a fine Sunday morning, a 10 years old Sona was waiting for her sister and a guest to arrive. Her sister had asked her to keep quiet about it. She knew about her duty as a Mao so she understood why she would want to keep some secrets but to ask to keep it from her parents was a big thing. What she understood from this was that either this person was a criminal or a very famous person whose presence if known could create quite a ruckus. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a blue ornate circle manifesting itself on the black marble floor of the secret mansion they were specified to meet. Out of the circle stepped out a blond haired Man, his hair sticking out in every direction giving him a wild handsome look, he looked as if a god had descended on earth. His eyes were orbs of colorful mess, which seemed to comprise of every possible color spinning in a spiral. Along with him was her annoying sister, who surprisingly was in casual human wear comprising of a pink tank top along with a skinny black pants. This was a extremely unusual site, her sister always wore a magic girl costume so what compelled her to change it today.

"why are you in this attire sister. Where is your usual dress" asked a stoic Sona who was on guard as her sister was acting strange. She would usually rush to her and start embarrassing her in different ways but here she was unusually calm and with a content smile on her face.

"Sona why are you being mean. I mean come on someone is here to meet you and you are ignoring them completely. You didn't't even greet him, what is wrong with you." Asked a confused Serafall. It seemed Naruto was right. At this rate she will loose the bet, but she cant do anything it was all part of the bet.

' What is going on she didn't't use her verbal tick [muuu!] this time and no Sona-tan. Something must be wrong, this bond boy should be controlling her some how. I need to do something.' Sona thought as she created a blue magic circle above the blond on the ceiling so that he would not notice it.

" I know you are controlling my sister. I will not tolerate it. Haaa!" she shouted and fired the magic circle. High pressure water came out of the magic circle encasing the blond in a whirlwind of water. A 'pop' sound came from it and the water calmed down. Much to her astonishment there was no one there. It seemed as if there was no blond to begin with.

"Looking for me" came a voice behind her. The blond was sitting comfortably in a couch, lazily swinging his legs, a face splitting smirk on his face indicating her that some thing definitely wasn't right. A booming laughter echoed in the hall, the source was none other than Serafall leviathan.

" oh boy, he realy did it. It seems i lost the bet. Too bad i would have liked to have such a interesting boy as my servant" spoke Serafall while crackling in delight.

"Muuu! Sona-tan why did you fall for it. Now i have to be his servant for my whole damm life" Serafall cried out loud, with anime tears raining down her face.

" but it's no problem, he is a very good person... I think...maybe...i don't know..

.aaah!. Why the hell did i make the bet." Screamed the depressed mao.

" What the hell is going onnnn!" Screamed a extremely confused Sona. She could not understand a thing what was happening here. One moment her sister seems to act like a normal person which is extremely suspicious now she is acting all crazy again. She seriously needed a explanation now.

" well you see your sister made a bet with me, that was if i could make you do a stupid thing like attacking a guest of the sitri house she would become my servant. And if i could not do that then i would join her peerage. A bet with equal wagers, made by a blood pact which cannot be broken by any means." Said Naruto candidly. " uaha ha ha! . Now i have a Moau at my hands. He he he! Ill Destroy the world" Noruto spoke with a Maniacal grin on his face.

Sona and Serafall had gone still with pale faces their minds trying to cope with the implications of the the sentence.

[YOU CAN STOP SCARING THEM NOW PARTHNER.] Sona and her sister still stayed still without no indication of them being aware of the world around them.[I THINK YOU BROKE THEM] came a amused reply from Blaze.

" i should probably clear this out before this gets out of hand." Spoke a sheepish looking blond.

[Ya, you probably should before they attack you]

Naruto charged a electric charge on his hands just enough to bring them to their wits without harming them.

Just as they came back they stared enraged at him, just before they could attack him he put a bright colored bindings on them to stop them.

[ hey, hey wait... It was just a joke. I'm not gonna do anything like that. I'll just ask her to support me in my endeavors, nothing hard. And ill never force her into anything against her will it is my word." Naruto hurriedly explained them. Hoping they would understand it without him using force.

"S-so you are not a maniac and aren't going to force me into anything." Asked Serafall owlishly still not understanding but willing to listen.

"Ya, ill tell you all about it but first you have to ask your sister to swear not to tell anyone about it." Spoke Naruto getting serious.

"O-okay i swear " Sona spoke timidly intimated by the serious look on his face .

"No need to be afraid. I'll first transform to my original state. Just be calm about it" Naruto spoke gently calming her. His frame shrinking slowly till he looked about 11 years in age.

"Wwhhaaattt! I went on a date with a kid." Screamed severely embarrassed. Her face flushed red.

"If its any consolation my mental age is 17 years and you weren't my first kiss" spoke a sarcastic Naruto.

" b-but how"

"I said ill explain, please have patience."

"But i wanna know now"

"Wait a bit i have to make this conversation private"

"Please hurry"

Sona was watching the conversation with a red face she could not believe the blond boy in front of her was the extremely handsome man from before.

"Alright, done now please listen carefully and do not interrupt me.

******************* after half an hour******************

Naruto had told them all about the experiment, his escape and training. His aim and all the truth about the both the civil wars and his goal of cleaning the devil society of evil. He had purposely left out Blaze's real name and had introduced him a another sacred gear. He also hadn't told them about all his powers just his power of creation nothing else.

" So you want me to help you bring down Sirzechs" asked now serious Serafall. Naruto nodded.

"Okay ill do it, i know you could force me into doing any thing for me but you are asking me instead. It makes you a good man...eer... Boy in my eyes" Sona started seriously but got confused. What should she refer him as master or some thing else. Was he a boy or a man she could just understand it.

" hey no need to be confused. You can call me Naruto if you want. And I'm both a boy physically and a man mentally so no need for you to hurt your brain while trying to understand. " Naruto gently couped her face in his hands and spoke calmly.

Sona who was watching this ordeal calmly finally spoke" Are you speaking the truth" she asked seriously.

"Of course why would i lie to you two. And you can ask your sister about the second civil war. She was a part of it"

She looked at the blond then at her sister to confirm it.

"Yes he is right about the second civil war" Serafall confirmed his claim.

"So i will also help you in your mission" Sona spoke with finality, surprising the two.

"Why" Naruto asked surprised.

"Because i want to"

"Why do you want to"

"Ill tell you when the time is right"

"Are you sure " this time it was her sister who spoke.

"Yes " came a stiff reply ending the discussion.

"So lets start planing..."

*******************FLASH BACK END*****************

As Sona was reminiscing her time with her best friend and much to her embarrassment her crush a hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder Startling her.

"Thinking about me" Naruto spoke huskily in her ear making her squirm in her seat.

"Geez Naruto You should stop scaring me like that. If it continues I'm sure some day you will give me a heart attack" Sona spoke a she tried to gain her composure back but a pink hue was noticeable on her face.

"I came to say hi, you know i kina left suddenly without notice back there" Naruto had the gal to look sheepish after that.

"You know I'll revenge my lost dignity which you crushed today" growled Sona. She would definitely get back on him for telling every one her closet hobby.

" he he... You know what I'll do one thing you ask me to do to make up to you. Any thing as long a it is nothing outrageous."

Sona's eyes sparkled with delight finally she got what she wanted.

"I want you to answer 5 questions I'll ask you." Sona asked with a hopeful tone.

"No only one "

"4"

"No 2"

"Okay 3 " both of them said at the same time.

"Well i tried" Sona was glad she got 3 questions out of it. I was surprising to say as normally he wouldn't bulge from one. But it seemed he wanted to make up for their lost time.

"Fire it up" said Naruto encouragingly

" how powerful are you"

"Well it depends..."

"On what"

"If you are asking my true power or my power right now"

"Both"

"That'll be two questions"

"I-i don't care"

" Sure... Right now I'm at he strength of a lower middle class devil. And my true strength of is near the heavenly dragons at their prime...

"But how..."

"That'll be the last question"

"O-okay"

" I fought the 4th strongest being in the world... The True God of Destruction Shiva from the Hindu fraction... He defeated me barely but on my defeat as per the blood pact I had to do one thing for him. He put 4 seals on my body in the form of a tattoo of a trident on my back." He turned around to show his extremely muscled and toned back with muscles rippling when he moved. On his back was a beautiful ornate trident which looked almost real with water waver surrounding its handle... It almost looked as if the waves were trying to reach the top.

"Wow..." Sona was at a loss for words after witnessing the purpose and beauty of the trident tattoo.

"Wow indeed. Its just a pain in the ass I'll have to break the seals by overcoming them at my most unstable state when I want nothing but destruction" Said a extremely agitated Naruto.

"Well it almost seems impossible as i have only seen you that enraged and that was years ago now you have even better control over your emotion" Stated Sona with a confused expression.

"Well enough about sad thoughts. I want to talk about the real reason i came here for" this caused Sona to stiffen her posture on sensing the serious atmosphere.

**********************Line break*******************

Naruto had told Sona about his plan about Issei's fate and asked if she would like him on her peerage.

"While i admit having had him would be beneficial in many ways but i can't have a massive pervert in my peerage who is without any sense of morality."Sona with this had increased her image exponentially in Naruto's mind.

" I am happy that you don't choose peerage members on their power alone but also on the basis of their character."

This comment made the raven haired devil blush much to her embarrassment.

"Well I'll be off, and to answer your un asked question. Yes i do like you in a romantic way" Naruto spoke cheeky as he teleported away at the end of the sentence.

Sona did not know what to say, she had wanted to ask him but hadn't due to fear of rejection as she knew her body wasn't as seductive as Rias or Akeno... How did he know was beyond her imagination. So to keep her Sanity she kept indifferent about the fact that the blond had some how read her thoughts.

" I did not read your thoughts my little devil i just knew. And you are as beautiful as them so don't worry." Came a sarcastic voice from the talisman he had seemingly left on her table.

"Nnaarutooo!" Screamed the raven haired devil at Naruto for embarrassing her like that.

*******************with naruto****************

The question was how did Naruto knew about Sona's thoughts right. Well it was very easy, he knew her very good. He knew her fear for abandonment due to her still developing curves. It was so easy for him to guess her thoughts.

As naruto was walking to wards his house, well why was he walking instead of teleporting directly to his house. Well he wanted some fresh air after all that happened today. Just as he caught sight of his house there was a handsome man with black border line to brown hair and beard( Tony stark from iron man 2)

Leaning on a street lamp with a lazy smirk on his face. He greeted Naruto with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Yo boss i got news" spoke the man in a friendly manner."MEBS(Magically Enhanced Battle Suit ) 12 was just tested and is ready for Battle. " continued the man.

"You could have told me on the phone Tony"Naruto could not fathom the reason behind his arrival at kuoh.

"But boss I wanted to meet you for another thing... I need a recharge"Spoke a Serious Tony. He had gone a heart operation a year ago.(end of Iron man 3) which had taken a lot of his energy.

" well its been 6 years since your birth in this world and i need your knowledge. I also do not have the necessary energy to recharge you for more than a week due to the seals so you have a week to tell the Stark industries about your absence for the next few years. And also secure the MEBS army as i may need it here." Naruto had needed a strong base in the human world so he had replaced the original Tony Sark with his clone after his death in an attack in Iraq. The clone he had replaced him was a different one from his normal ones as it took almost all of his energy to create him. The clone he had created was a simple human with his mind in it. It was similar to his normal clones but it had none of his abilities except his mind utilizing that saved energy to make his body to be able to take damage as if it was a simple human. It had been created years ago now he could create various types of clones depending on their capabilities.

"Yes boss!" Came a reply from the man. He was glad he could rest now as it had been stressful years for him. He left on a Lamborghini he had come in before.

"So it will be a weak before i can access his memories" mumbled Naruto as he prepared for all he could do with them.

 **This chapter feels a bit rushed but i guess its ok.**

 **Now Naruto's powers**

 **Power of creation: Le's him create any thing of organic or inorganic it doesn't matter as long as he has a perfect image of the thing he is creating. His clones are a part of it, he has a wide variety of clones he can make, some have powers equal to his own, some have extreme durability. All of it depends on what he imagines. Other characteristics of this power will be disclosed later onn.**

 **The other 2 powers remain unchosen you can still vote for powers.**

 **R &R**


End file.
